Rock and Roll Messiah
by Linz005
Summary: On their infamous trip, Curt makes some predictions about the future of their relationship. BrianCurt. Rating is just to be safe.


Disclaimer: Don't own Velvet Goldmine and can't afford to buy it. Maybe all of us fans should pull together and buy it. Summary: Curt gives Brian a warning about the future. Takes place on the infamous trip! Warnings: Very mild slash (but c'mon we go through this every time someone writes a fic.it is Velvet Goldmine). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You've set them all on fire. They think they found their new Messiah. And  
they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong."(Jesus Christ Superstar)  
Curt reclined on the bed as Brian inspected his now blue hair in a hand mirror. "It looks good." Curt said absently even though he didn't particularly care for it. One more step toward Brian becoming Maxwell Demon, a step on a road the Curt could already see would be disastrous.  
"So does yours." Brian said referring to Curt's now bleached hair. He laid back next to Curt who put his arm out thus wrapping Brian close to him. Curt kissed him hotly trying to forget what they were talking about. He didn't want to think about how Brian was getting closer and closer to his creation of Maxwell Demon.  
"I never want to lose you." Brian said softly. "Tell me you'll never leave." He placed his head on Curt's bare chest. Curt played with pieces of his blue hair, but remained silent. Brian had expected him to answer immediately. "Curt, did you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, Bri, I heard you." He paused again. "I don't know. I mean we can't know what's going to happen." He didn't want to tell Brian who he really did truly love that he could see what was going to happen, what was already happening. "I promise that if I leave it won't be because I want to. I don't *want* to lose you either." Brian sat up irate.  
"What are you trying to tell me? That'll I'll make you leave. That isn't going to happen. I love you more so than anyone else I have ever been with." Curt tried to repress his comments, but couldn't.  
"More than yourself?" The words hung in the following silence. They had pierced Brian's soul. Curt reached out for Brian's arm, but Brian pulled away powerfully. "Bri! C'mon, calm down. You know that probably more than anyone." Brian wanted nothing to do with Curt right now. He walked over to the window and looked out. He looked at the beautiful ocean and the clear sky suppressing tears for a long while before speaking.  
"I don't love myself. Half the time I can't even stand myself. I love my image."  
"So, which loves me, you or your image?" Curt sat up walking over to Brian. He closed his eyes for a long time as though he were thinking of just the right words to say. Curt was surprised by this action because Brian Slade always had all of the right words. Or was that Maxwell Demon? Who knew anymore?  
"I can't believe you have to ask." Brian turned for the door and walked out onto to the beach toward the water. He held his long cherished pin in his hand. The symbol of everything he had wanted to be, everything he had become. He'd lost something in that room just now, something he could never get back. Suddenly, he saw that Curt, the one person he thought spoke the same language as him and wanted to rule the world with him, really didn't understand anything about him. Nothing was going to be the same.  
Curt emerged from the room already feeling exhausted from the coming argument that was about to go down. It was hard to compete with Brian when he was sure of something. Brian was off somewhere in his mind lost among the thoughts of a certain Demon. Curt came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him trying to divert the argument. "Bri, come back inside. I'm sorry. I know that you love me." Had Curt stopped there the fate of glam rock itself could have been changed, but he couldn't. "I just don't know exactly who the *you* is."  
"I'm the same person that I've been since the day we met. I'm the same person I was the very first time I saw you before you even knew who I was."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I saw you at some all day outdoor concert before anyone knew who I was and that's when I knew that I had to know you, had to love you." Curt hadn't any idea of how long Brian had longed to be with him prior to their actual introduction. Curt wanted to believe that the person who sat before him now was actually some idyllic guy who had watched him sing and wanted him. But somehow he knew that things were much bigger now and even he wasn't the same as he had been. Brian had to have been changed as well.  
"Look, Bri, all I want is for you to be careful."  
"Now what are you talking about?"  
"They are calling you a rock and roll messiah. Do you really think you can possibly live up to that?"  
"I'll just go on being shocking and being me. No body will care if I am or not by the time I get finished."  
"What happens if they do? Don't you see that people might not just let the fact that you lied to them en masse slide! I don't want you to get hurt." Curt was being genuine. He wasn't concerned about what was going to become of him or of his career, though, he knew very well that without Brian Slade he probably would never have gotten this far.  
"I don't care. I won't let them hurt me. I'll show them that I'm right. I am their Messiah. I'm saving them from themselves."  
"But who will save you?"  
And that as they say, was the beginning of the end.  
~*~FINIS~*~ 


End file.
